CentiSpider romance
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: This will have all the CentiSpider fluff I come up with. I work hard on improving on my writing so feel free to give feedback and please enjoy!
1. Somebody's Somebody

**Somebody's Somebody**

_NOTE: The song in this is Somebody's Somebody by Christina Aguilera. This was inspiration._

_I wanna start off by saying lately I thought up of some Centipede and Miss Spider fluff and decided to share it with you all. I'm trying to practice more on writing skills and I hope this shows improvement. Enjoy! And please, I would love feedback._

* * *

Centipede, who wore black suit and shoes with a red tie, gazed at Miss Spider on stage and couldn't prevent himself from blushing more than he already was. She wore dark red lipstick, a headband that had a pure white feather, long silver necklaces, sparkly black gloves, and black pumps on six of her legs. She took a deep breath and spoke in the mic with her gentle, silky voice. "A good evening to all."

Everyone in the club clapped, though Centipede's hands shook too much for him to clap. He just stared at Miss Spider with a smile that wouldn't wipe off his face.

"I would like to sing a cover of a song that I dedicate to a feeling I used to have long ago, before I was with my darling." Miss Spider announced, looking over at Centipede. "Before we were together, we were not the closest but later I thought, was it love that I felt for him?"

Centipede felt his heart race as he heard her speak.

"Yes, it was. I will sing this song because it makes me think of how I used to feel in the past." Miss Spider giggled. "The song is called Somebody's Somebody. Enjoy."

The club went dark for a second, then a dark blue spotlight shone on Miss Spider. Gentle music started to play, then Miss Spider broke into a song. "I wish I had somebody, I wish I was somebody's baby."

Four more spotlights shone around the club of the color dark blue as well as Miss Spider continued to sing slowly. "Somebody's somebody. Somebody's somebody."

The four spotlights turned off and the only one one was the one on her. She gently placed her right hand on her chest. "Watching lovers walking, hand in hand they pass me by, yeah. Wish I was one of them, wish I had somebody waking up beside me."

Miss Spider picked up the mic as she walked around stage with the blue spotlight still on her. This is such a passionate feeling, she mused. "Looking into my eyes at night."

The crowd swayed their hands around in the air gently as Miss Spider continued to sing. "I want a love to call my own. I want someone that I can hold. Want someone wanting me, I wanna feel how it feels to be, oh."

Behind Miss Spider appeared four other women who were background singers. The first one had long wavy blond hair with emerald eyes and pale skin. She wore a sparkly red dress along with a red feather on her headband, red gloves and black pumps. The second one had short brown hair with hazel eyes and pale skin. She had a sky blue dress on with a silver headband with a blue feather on it, blue gloves and silver pumps. The third one had dark brown hair with brown eyes and slightly tan skin. She wore a black dress with a black headband with a white feather, black gloves and black high heeled boots. The fourth one had short black hair with blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a sparkly purple dress with a black headband with a purple feather, purple gloves and black pumps. They all sang along with Miss Spider as white spotlights shone on them. "Somebody's somebody, someone's someone. Some sweet lover's lover. I wanna be that one."

The four women went their separate ways to sing the audience and Miss Spider had a certain someone she couldn't keep off her golden eyes and that was Centipede. She slowly made her way to him. "Someone faithful to someone faithful, someone kind to someone kind to me. Somebody to somebody who loves me, who loves me, oh."

Centipede gave Miss Spider a sheepish smile and waved one of his many arms at her. She waved back, shut her eyes for one second and sang solo again. "Spending all of my time, spending all my time on me, oh baby. Where is that someone who I can give my time to? Searching for that lover."

Miss Spider's heart skipped a beat as she realized her face slightly flushed, but payed no mind to it. "With the love that will change my life. I want two arms to hold me close. I want the thing I need the most. Somebody needing me, so I can feel how it feels to be, to be."

The four background singers finally continued to sing with Miss Spider. "Somebody's somebody, someone's someone. Some sweet lover's lover. I wanna be that one, oh."

Miss Spider had her attention back to Centipede as she sang. He stared at her dazzlingly, his blue eyes were lite up and he still had a smile on his face. "Someone faithful to someone faithful, someone kind to someone kind to me. Somebody to somebody who loves me, who loves me."

She made her way back to the stage with the blue spotlight on her. Her blush faded away, but she still felt an odd feeling in her heart. It was a warm feeling that she didn't know how to describe in words. "What I am looking for is someone to love me more than I've ever been loved before with love to right. What I need to find is someone to hold me tight, what I mean is I want to be...," the background singers walked on stage and joined her in the song. "Somebody's somebody, someone's someone. Some sweet lover's lover. I wanna be that one. Someone faithful to someone faithful, someone kind to someone kind to me. Somebody to somebody who loves me, yeah, oh yeah, who loves me, yeah baby."

"Somebody's somebody, somebody's somebody." Miss Spider sang in solo, still looking right at Centipede. "Somebody's somebody, somebody's somebody.

"I wish I was one of them, wish I was somebody's baby." the background singers remained in their place, as Miss Spider walked off the stage. "Somebody's somebody. I wish I was one of them baby. I wish I was somebody's darling, ooh come on, come on for me."

Miss Spider made it to the table Centipede sat in and held one of his hands as the background singers continued to sing. "Somebody's somebody, somebody's somebody. I wish I was one of them baby. Somebody's somebody."

"Centipede." Miss Spider whispered in her silky voice. "I never knew you were my somebody until now."

Centipede nodded, still blushing madly. "'Course, Spidey. And you're my somebody."

As the song ended, the two bugs shared a kiss with the blue spotlight shone on them. The crowd cheered, Miss Spider broke the kiss and then embraced Centipede. She whispered to him words he felt in his heart he wouldn't ever forget. "You are my somebody always."


	2. A New Arrival

**A New Arrival**

_Just for more CentiSpider fluff, this is where Miss Spider tells Centipede they're going to have a baby for the first time. I remember a while back a friend gave me an idea on where Miss Spider first announces it to Centipede and his reaction. Now here it is. It's a little short, but it works._

_NOTE: The baby is my own character, who was born later._

* * *

"I congratulate you, Miss Spider." Mrs. Ladybug said as the two were in the doctor's office.

"What is it, Mrs. Ladybug? Is there a reason behind my... weak feeling inside?" Miss Spider asked. She shook inside as the words came out. Could it be... what she thought it was?

"Miss Spider, you are going to have a baby." Mrs. Ladybug smiled.

Miss Spider gasped just as soon as Mrs. Ladybug gave the announcements. Her pulse raced and her face slightly turned red. After a few seconds, a smile appeared on her face and her amber eyes shone like gold. She eyes then welled up with tears. "Is... is it the truth, Mrs. Ladybug? I am going to be a mother, by blood relation?"

Mrs. Ladybug smiled, then nodded. "Yes dearie... wait.. is the father who I think it is...?"

Miss Spider immediately nodded. "Centipede... I wonder what he would think of the news of being a father by blood."

"You should tell him." Mrs. Ladybug then opened the door and the two exited.

"I will." Miss Spider responded. She trembled a bit as she mused, _"What will he think of news like this? Would he be happy, or just jittery? Would he feel ready for this new life change? Will we be able to... get along once we have this blood-related child?"_

* * *

As soon as Mrs. Ladybug and Miss Spider opened the front door to the living room, they found Centipede laying on the black couch asleep with newspaper on his face. His brown hat was on one of his many hands and his cigar was placed on a small brown table neck to the couch.

"You tell him while I go prepare dinner for you." Mrs. Ladybug whispered, then went to the kitchen.

Miss Spider immediately cleared her throat, which caused Centipede to quickly leap out of the couch.

"Dah...! I didn't do it...! I..." he sighed in relief as he realized it was Miss Spider and smirked. "Hey Angel fangs! I got something to tell you that will shock ya!"

_"Believe me Centipede, I think what I am going to say will be more shocking."_ Miss Spider mused, then smirked at Centipede. "Okay Centipede, what is it?"

"You're not gonna like this at first, but listen til the end!" Centipede started. "So today when I was on my way home, some human lady thought I was attractive! Yeah, she loved me, but then I said 'Sorry miss, but I'm taken by my hot spider lady!' Can you believe that a human actually liked me? I wouldn't date her cause I have you, but I just can't believe it! I can tell she had the hots for me 'cause she couldn't take her eyes off of me!"

_"Probably because it is not every day that she sees a giant centipede who smokes a cigar and speaks in a Brooklyn accent. She must have been new here."_ Miss Spider mused. She then nodded once. "Okay Centipede, that was.. interesting to know. Anyway, I have very important news. It is shocking, VERY shocking. But it is shocking in a beautiful way, and I believe you will love news like this."

"Hmm?" Centipede picked up his cigar and placed it in his mouth. "Bigger than a human likin' me?"

"Centipede, it is." Miss Spider took a deep breath, then smiled. "I will get right straight to the point. I am going to have a baby."

Centipede immediately gaped widely enough for his cigar to drop on the floor and blinked a few times quickly. His face flushed bright red, as red as it was when Miss Spider kissed him on the cheek for the first time. "A... a b-b-baby? I... I didn't expect.. such.. news...,"

"What... do you think?" Miss Spider gulped as she stared at the awestruck centipede. She gasped as she saw him jump up. "WA-HOO! SPIDEY, THIS IS GREAT NEWS!"

Centipede ran up to her and embraced her, then gave her a kiss. After the kiss broke, Miss Spider gave Centipede a small smile. "I have not expected such news like this myself, but it makes me very happy. I feel like I am ready to be a mother by blood. Let me ask you, are you ready?"

"Oh, Spidey," Centipede placed an arm around her shoulder. "I'm ready to be a dad."


End file.
